The Difference Between You and I
by FlightyGirl
Summary: Hidden amongst the population there are several beings which hold special abilities, these 'beings' are being found more and more frequently in bad situations – or using their gifts for illegal reasons- Full summary inside...
1. Prologue: An End

**Hi, I'll put the full summary at the bottom, near the line. I'll keep this short, too. I'm only really publishing stuff because I want to be a beta reader. I'm not so good at the making stuff up part. :) You can probably tell that. Most of my stories are either influenced by other stories - I'll just say that because I don't remember the writer's or the stories they were called - just incase it all sounds familiar. This one was influenced by a story and 30 Seconds to Mars' _"Bad_ _Romance"_ cover song.**

_**Summary: ****Hidden amongst the population there are several being's which hold special abilities, these 'beings' are being found more and more frequently in bad situations – or using their gifts for illegal reasons. A generation of these beings decided to gather and start a school specifically for these children. For decades this program has worked, but there is an unknown power forcing these gifted people into isolation. The clock is ticking. When a young Carlisle Cullen – heir to the program – has his turn to recruit new students, they start disappearing. Can he and an elite group of teenagers find them all, before it's too late?**_

**Do I need to put a Disclaimer? Everyone else does? Okay. Here's my disclaimer. DISCLAIMER. You all know what I mean... Don't own anything. Not even sure I own the plot completely...**

* * *

><p>Prologue: An End.<p>

"Help! Please, somebody help!" A lone boy sobbed helplessly. "Anybody!" he continued his useless crying unaware of the two figures standing across from him, the two figure that held malicious grins on their scarred faces. The boys cries and pleads for help quietened as he heard noises, they turned even more fearful at what was surrounding him. Tears soaked down the young teens face, mixed with snot and sweat. Shudders and shivers wrecked his body as the realisation that people are watching him caused him to forget his breath. Realising he wouldn't be able to get out of this by himself, he used his ability to produce acid spit – a vain attempt to get the rope off of him. But as soon as it had started working, it stopped. Now knowing that these people might know about him caused him to freeze. Uselessly looking around again, trying in vain to see any figure through the bottom of the blindfold he was wearing. "Please, I'll do anything."

"Oh, we know. They always say that." A dark, sinister voice replied, smiling even wider at the young boy's gasp.

Parents worry over the founding of the lost boy.

14 year old, Damien Connelly was finally found in the early hours of this morning. A local policeman scouting the area for the lost boy found him by the side of a small stream. It is said that the boy had drowned. There was no sign of a struggle but that doesn't mean that he didn't fight off any attackers. The evidence shown suggests that the boy had run away and fell as he made his way across the stream, falling at an unfortunate angle which held his face under the flow of water. Any more information on the matter will be realised in due time, once the police have finished an autopsy, just to confirm that Damien did drown and was not forced.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short because it's a prologue... that's my only excuse. I have the next chapter that I'll put up now, just incase anybody else reads this. I wasn't really sure of how long to make my chapters (This is only 319 words) the next is longer though. Hope you enjoy it :)<strong>

**FlightyGirl, AKA Christy x**


	2. Chapter 1: Emmett

**Told you, second chapter, a lot more interesting that the first and straight into the story, not dilly-dallying. Hope you enjoy it. **

**DISCLAIMER.**** Nope. Don't own...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Emmett.<p>

"Shh! I swore I'd regret bringing the both of you. I should've listened to my instinct." A deep voice hissed out at a young pair of twins.

"Sorry, Sir!" they both replied as of expected in front of their leader.

"It's alright; I need you two on this with me. I can't very well ask anybody else's help – someone is leaking." The deep voice whispered, although using a softer tone than before. "You two are the only people I'd trust most in a situation like this." He carried on; feeding their ego's to the point they both had ridiculous grins on their faces. "Keep following" He ordered with a shake of his head. Decked in black and shades of green they continued their crawl on the forest floor.

"Sir…" The smallest of the three whispered in a high soprano voice, hesitating, only to speak when the appointed leader inclined his head in acknowledgment. "What's the information that has been 'leaked', as you put it?" The three came to a stop when the girls twin nodding his input and the leader realised he hadn't, in fact, informed the two what they were doing – he had only asked them on a private mission.

The leader, turned so he could face the two – both with ridiculous army paint on their faces and identical expressions – and explained the best he could in the limited amount of time they had. "Right, sorry you two-", He paused as they rejected his apology "-someone in our program is telling someone out of our program where all of the gifted people are. You know that we receive information from a source that can predict when a new gifted person is born, yes?" He paused again, this time to receive an affirmative nod, "Well when the information gets to the crew that are sent out to 'receive' the new people, like the crew that recruited you two-" they both interrupted again with enthusiastic nods of their heads "-right, well somewhere in between, someone is selling or just giving that information to other people." The small girl raised her hand while trying to right her camouflaged helmet, "Yes, Alice?" He sighed, annoyed with all the questions already.

"Why is this important? I mean so someone else thought of an idea that already exists and wanted to copyright it…" she trailed off under the glare Carlisle gave her.

"Alice, the people – that the folder's missing belong to – turn up dead within a week." The young girl paused with an equally horrified and incredulous face which slowly turned into the understanding expression that had dawn on her twins face.

"So…" the young man finally spoke up "… we have to race against an unknown – umm, Force? While trying to recruit these new students…" he trailed of, not exactly knowing what he was talking about.

"Look, I know we aren't exactly equipped for a stake out – or a rescue mission, or anything like that really. We're barely into that sort of training. But practice makes perfect. Besides, I can't die, and you-", he gestured to Alice, "-are the best security I have and you-", he then gestured to Edward, trying to ignore that bouncing twin at his side, "-are the greatest offensive line all wrapped up in one!" They thought over why exactly they'd need someone a gifted as Edward in that way, Alice even letting out a little shudder of fear, causing her twin to pat her back awkwardly but affectionately. After a few deliberating minutes while the twins stared at each other, looking as though they were communicating silently, they both turned to Carlisle and nodded their consent to complete this mission with them.

"Right, thank you – I don't want what my grandfather started to come down in ruins just because someone is offing everyone." He shook his head disdainfully. "This person just came in today – I went and took the files first and read them manually, instead of through the computers – anyone can duplicate them there… This guy has just turned sixteen, shows a lot of potential – and his gift is literally what you see. Keep that in mind, he lives right over there" They all turned their faces and got into more comfortable positions as to spy through the gaps in a low bush.

The young man to whom they were to recruit, or 'capture' some would say, was outside washing his car. The mere sight of him made all three in the group hesitate with fear.

"Damn…" Edward let out alongside his breath while his sister and leader silently agreed with him. "How exactly are we going to get him: First, without looking suspicious and Second, without getting killed by him?" Alice let out a delicate giggle while rummaging around in her backpack and revealing make-up remover. "Should've known you wouldn't leave that at home, weird-o"

"Oh, hush – just because you look like the wrong end of a pig-", she was cut off by her twins elbow jutting into her side with a rather humorously, put-out expression on his face. "Just kidding, jeez Ed, take a chill pill."

"Just hurry up with whatever plan you've got Alice and get over there" Carlisle intercepted, fed up with their sibling banter already. Muttering a quick 'Yes, Sir', Alice got to work at removing her make-up and taking off her jacket and camouflaged trousers and helmet – ruffling herself up a bit to look more like she was lost in the woods – before standing and stumbling out of the line of trees directly in front of the teenager they were to recruit.

While watching from the tree-line, the two barely adult boys watched as Alice effortlessly caught the attention of a rather soft and sincere giant. They kept an eye on her while simultaneously conversing more about the situation they have found themselves in. "So, what to you propose we do after we get this guy?" Edward asked.

"My dad has a house given to him by my granddad; it's sort of a safe house we were to run to if someone wanted to hurt us. These new recruits will come with us there, while Alice will set up a perimeter and surveillance and stuff – I don't really know what else, that's not my area of expertise." He huffed, feeling a little put out, after all that was the subject he was most interesting. Having the fate of other people's lives in his hands weren't his intentions growing up, however, his heritage disagreed with him.

"Why did you bring just me and-" His voice cut off as a loud boisterous laugh echoed off of the trees, they both turned their heads to see Alice pointing at them and the Giant waving with a cheesy grin. Edward couldn't resist jumping up and giving a salute as both he and Carlisle laughed their way out of the bushes toward the couple.

"We would've fared better had we knocked on his door, guys!" Alice exclaimed as soon as they were within talking distance. "He knew we were coming for him – apparently Mr R Cullen sent his mother a letter ages ago" She stressed the ages, hinting that this giant boy knew all along.

"Of course I did!" The newcomer boomed. "If you had a gift like mine, you'd be pretty curious as well." He continued in a hushed voice, indicating for them to come closer. "Fucking freaked me the hell out when I did it! It wasn't the first, just the first that I remember, you know?-", he continued without pause "-I mean Day-um! One minute everything is fine, my dad walks in and starts fucking with my mom, and then I'm this fucking metal man!" he ranted as though talking about a comic book. "Safe to say my dad is long gone now and my mom is doing much better, no random bruises." He explained further, his voice taking on a more protective tone. "You're here to take me to a 'special' people school, right?" He asked using finger quotations to emphasize 'special'.

"Uh, yeah…" Edward replied, seemingly amazed by this man-boy in front of him.

"Listen, it's a little earlier than we planned for it to happen, but it needs to happen now. I know what job you're mom does – I think she was hoping we'd pick her up with us, you know? – she's a teacher: English." They all nodded, the twins understanding and the newcomer in agreement.

"So we also take her, it'll help throw those other people off too." Alice declared. Carlisle nodded affirmative at this new information as he should when taking in any information from Alice.

"So, my names Emmett McCarty, in case you were wondering. My gift is fucking weird and really fucking obvious, so for reasons all-known I can't give a demonstration." The group took in Emmett's words and mulled them over a bit. Clapping his hands to gather the attention of the group of four, Carlisle rattled off instructions after order after plan.

"First: we're gonna' meet down the road 6:00 am sharp-", aiming towards Emmett "-you have from now until then to pack up everything of yours and your moms, anything you'll think you'll need and more, got it?" he waited for confirmation before sending him to start. "Alice keep your guard up for him, anyone suspicious hanging around, something happening to him – anything! Got it?" She also nodded in affirmative and started scanning while he turned to his brother and talked strategy plans.

"Ed, you've got to get a car, a truck is better, something big enough to take all Emmett's stuff alright?" Edward nodded "While you're doing that, I'll call my Aunt and Uncle, tell them the details of this plan – it's the only way to get them to help. I'll send them to the hou-"; he was cut off by Alice saying they'll be at the house 20 minutes before they arrive with Emmett. "Okay, thank you Alice. We need you to drive Ed, and then when we get there we'll set up, contact a few students that we can most definitely trust and bring them there for further schooling. This safe house has the same structure of school." Recognition flashed in Edward's eyes as he blurted his next sentence.

"The school has an underground house?" All Carlisle responded with was a distracted nod as a small Ford pulled into the garage behind the car Emmett was working on earlier. "I'll go sort out that car, that's Emmett's mom." Alice watched for her twin as he ran into the distance towards town while wiping the army war paint off of his face.

"Hello, Ms McCarty. My name is Carlisle Cullen." As soon as she heard that name, Linda new exactly what was happening and was about to ask for her to follow them when a small, doll of a girl stepped forward and said 'Don't worry Ms McCarty, you're coming with us too – so get packing.' Without another word she turned towards her house to help her son with the tasks at hand. Carlisle turned to Alice ready to berate her for flustering the woman when he caught sight of a shadowed figure watching them from the tree line that they had only minutes before vacated. Alice realised this mystery shadow man the same time as he did, letting out a startled gasp as the vision she had started to play out in front of her eyes.

The man – short and bald, but had a very menacing look to his face – stepped closer to them, as though he were getting ready to attack. As he crouched in an offensive position his face fell into a ray of sunlight filtering through the treetops allowing Alice and Carlisle a glimpse at their enemy. Fortunately, or unfortunately – depending on how one would look at it – a truck came barrelling down the road at top speed, not only effectively cutting off their view of the stranger, but also allowing him to disappear back into the shadows without a trace. While their attention had been on this shadow man, Emmett had revealed himself from the confines of his house – Alice deduced the mere size of him must have scared the would-be-attacker away. She said as much to Carlisle who agreed with her that that would be the only logical explanation; of course after also hearing of the plan he had formed.

"He must've thought you were Emmett. He was going to attack you and kidnap you. Leave me. He didn't see anyone else. But who would ill-inform him like that?" Alice mused out loud, pointing to Carlisle and Emmett. The former of which was still staring silently into the bush, only to look away when another car drove down the road.

"I'll just call my Aunt and Uncle, you three finish getting the stuff out front here, okay?" The two nodded and they all headed closer to the porch dropping Carlisle at the steps of the house to make the phone call. Typing in the number that belonged to the phone he was only supposed to call in emergencies, Carlisle waited for the ringing to stop and to hear his Uncle Marcus' usual greeting of 'Somebody better be dying if you're calling this number boy!' to which Carlisle replied "They are Uncle, lots of people are dying. That's why I need your help, yours and Aunt D's." he was silent as he waited for his Uncles delayed reply of 'Well, it's about time you used this number properly. Shall we follow the drill of 'Code E', nephew?' a small unbelieving chuckle escaped his mouth for ever doubting his Uncle, before he in turn replied "Yes". Once the rather short phone call had finished Carlisle followed the lead of his new recruit and brought boxes out to the front lawn. An hour later all the McCarty's belongings were out front with the remaining four agitated people impatiently waited atop various pieces of furniture for Edward to reappear with his truck of choice.

Edward came barrelling down the street in a huge 4x4 Mitsubishi Warrior, tailing a trailer to fit all of the McCarty's belongings. "Need a ride?" he asked with a sarcastic grin, hopping out of the front seat to help the other two boys loads the luggage while Alice and Mrs McCarty entered the front seats – Alice taking her twins place in the driver's seat. "Alright pixie, let's go!" Edward shouted from the back of the truck where he had perched on top of the luggage, after filling up the trailer and bed of the truck.

"How hard can driving be? Huh… So I pull this and…" Alice muttered to herself the instructions of the car she remembered from a book she read once. "And off we go." She finally said after a few deliberating moments and sped off into the distance with two new passengers.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Good? Or just Good? Or completely rubbish? - If yes, it gets better. Promise...<br>[2,482 words XD]**

**FlightyGirl, AKA Christy x**


End file.
